The Gift
by zeilfanaat
Summary: Some missing scenes to fill the gaps in the episode 'Tis The Season'. Mainly ones having to do with Clint and Nancy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gift**

_By zeilfanaat_

**Category: **Romance, Friendship

**Rating:** G, K

**Warning:** Spoilers

**Disclaimer:** "Doc" is not mine. It is produced by Dave Alan Johnson & Gary R. Johnson. No infringement intended.

**Spoilers:** Tis The Season; some references to Season 1 episodes.

**Summary:** Some missing scenes to fill the gaps in the episode 'Tis The Season'. Mainly ones having to do with Clint and Nancy.

**Archive:** i2eye Fan Forum

**Challenge:** i2eye Christmas Challenge 2009 – option 5: #1 and #4. Winner of Christmas Writing Challenge 2009 Awards: 'Best Option 4 (Title) Story' & 'Best Romance (Other couple)' – Clint/Nancy _(tie)_

**A/N:** Sometimes you'll come across a word that's made bold - that was part of the challenge: to include certain words from a list in your story. This first chapter is a bit short, but the others will be longer. Enjoy! Merry Christmas!

**Finished:** 6th of February, 2010

Part 1

Evening was drawing close, and with a sigh of relief, doctor Clint Cassidy finished updating the paperwork he had had to complete today. Paperwork wasn't on his list of favourite things to do, but it was a necessary evil, and he did get a satisfied feeling every time he managed to get rid of a whole load of it, like now. Glancing at his watch, he realised it wasn't very late yet. Which meant he had a whole evening ahead of him. Good! Plenty of time to see about getting Nancy's gift.

He smiled thinking about it. Just a week ago, the New York nurse had arrived at the clinic rather angry because she had just discovered the hard way that one of her boots had a hole in it. He had given her a ride back home, and as she had been a little calmer by that time, she had explained that she hadn't minded so much that the boot was a goner, but rather that it was the bad timing. She wanted to go and find a nice pair of boots, but in order to do that, she needed time. Something she wasn't going to have much of until at least somewhere in the new year.

"Now you see, that's what I don't get. If I'd need a new pair of boots, I'd go to the store and buy me the first pair that fit, and probably wear 'em from that moment onwards. All in all that takes less than 30 minutes," he had said. Nancy had rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "Ah, but there's the difference! I don't really _need_ new boots at the moment, so I don't want to go out and buy just the first pair that fits. I want to buy boots that I really _like_." So with a sigh she had concluded, she would just have to wear sneakers and warm socks until she had time to go on a full-fledged shopping spree.

Since she was still wearing sneakers, Clint was pretty sure she hadn't had time yet for buying new boots. So that was what he was planning to buy her for Christmas. Sure, it might end up costing more than the $30 that was set as the maximum, but the way he figured, it was worth it. Nancy was worth it. She had helped him pick a couch after all, had helped making him feel at home in the foreign town, and had just been a great friend in general.

"Hey Clint."

Looking up, he noticed the woman he'd been thinking of, was standing in the door opening. "Hey," he replied, a welcoming smile spreading across his face.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight," Nancy asked.

"Sure, I'd love to, thanks!"

Nancy gave him a wide smile. "Great. I have something to wrap up here, and then have to do the groceries, but after that you're welcome to come by whenever you like."

"Well," Clint said, "I'm just on my way out, so how about I do the groceries."

"Oh, that would be great. Thank you! I'll be right back, I have my grocery list in my purse."

Clint nodded, and got ready to leave.

Carrying the bags with groceries over to his car, Clint noticed a shoe store on the other side of the street. With a look at his watch, he figured it couldn't hurt to look around for a bit. He locked his truck and crossed the street.

It didn't take long until he found the section for women's boots. Or until he found the prices. And didn't those make him stop in his tracks. He shook his head. He didn't mind going over the $30, but he was sure the boots in Montana were nowhere near as expensive as here. Making a quick decision, Clint turned around and left the store.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks Brian! Haha - I've never been to New York City, but I trusted my instincts on the prices... ;)

As said before, sometimes you'll come across a word that's made bold - that was part of the challenge: to include certain words from a list in your story. Enjoy!

Part 2

"Thanks Nancy, that was delicious!" Clint said, leaning back in his chair. Nancy treated him to a wide smile, accepting the compliment. "Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. Of course, you bought the dessert, so I can't take credit for that," she added.

"Well, I didn't think you would mind chocolate-chip cookie dough Ben & Jerry ice cream," Clint said with a grin, knowing it was a guilty pleasure they both shared.

"Not a chance!" Nancy confirmed with conviction, causing them both to grin.

Clint rose and started to clear the table. "Oh, you can leave that. It'll give me something to do," Nancy protested.

"Uh uh, you cooked, I clean, that's the deal, right?"

"Yeah, but you already did the groceries and took care of the dessert… but if you insist…" Nancy said with a grin, sitting back in her chair. Clint shook his head. In the end they did the dishes together and drank some **hot chocolate** while talking about various things.

As Clint was leaving, he took his coat from the hanger, having gone straight to Nancy's place to bring the groceries. Accidentally his hat flew to ground, and as he kneeled to pick it up, he noticed a pair of Nancy's shoes. Looking around to where Nancy was, he quickly looked at the shoe size. He rose, and turned back around. "Well, thanks for dinner. I've had a wonderful evening."

Nancy turned around from where she'd been cleaning the mugs from which they had drunk the hot chocolate.

"You're welcome. So did I."

"Well, see you tomorrow then."

"Yup, see you tomorrow," Nancy replied cheerfully.

Clint crossed the hall and opened his door. He had a phone call to make. He had intended to go back to his apartment while Nancy was cooking, and make the phone call then, but Nancy and he had started talking and in the end he hadn't left her apartment. With a quick look on the clock to confirm it wasn't too late to call yet, he punched in the familiar number.

"Doc Johanson," a gruff voice said.

"Hey Doc," Clint said, kneeling down in front of the **fireplace**. Squeezing the phone between his ear and shoulder, he managed to light a modest fire. He knew he couldn't let it grow too large tonight, since he would have to go to bed at some point too, but he liked the atmosphere of having a fire going. It always made him feel at home.

"Clint! How are you doing?"

"Just fine. How about you and Dottie?"

"Oh, we're managing just fine. You sure you can't make your way here for Christmas?" asked the man who had functioned as his father since he was ten years old.

"As much as I miss Dottie's **chocolate chip cookies**,I really am sure… It's going to be Raul's first Christmas."

Doc Johanson grunted. Clint didn't have to explain why he wanted to be there for Raul's first Christmas.

"'sides, we're having a Christmas party on Christmas Eve at the clinic, and just this morning we drew names for a gift exchange. Actually, that was kinda what I called about." He stopped prodding the wood, confident the fire would hold out for a while, and sat down on the couch.

"You drew someone you don't really know and want to see if we know of something to buy?" Doc Johanson guessed. Clint grinned. "No, actually, quite the opposite. I drew Nancy's name, and I know what I want to give her. It's the buying that's the problem. Everything's much more expensive here than it is back in Montana."

Doc Johanson snorted. "You don't have to tell me that, that's well known in these parts. The only thing you can probably get cheaper there is live stock."

Clint grinned. "Wouldn't bet on it. So could you put Dottie on for a moment?"

"Sure thing son, hold on."

Clint waited as he heard Doc Johanson call for his wife, who appeared just a moment later. "It's for you," Clint heard Doc say, before the sound of Dottie's kind voice reached his ears.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dottie," Clint said, his voice softening a little.

"Clint!" Dottie exclaimed. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine. Doc told me you're doing ok as well."

"Oh yes, we're fine. Harley's been clearing the **snow** from the driveway today, so at the moment he's a bit wiped out."

Clint chuckled at her teasing tone, and could just picture her looking at her husband with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her lips. In the background, he heard Doc Johanson grumble something, at which Dottie giggled. "Oh hush, or I'll send all the chocolate chip cookies to Clint."

Immediately, Clint could hear the protests coming from the older doctor, and he chuckled. "You know, Dottie, I wouldn't complain about that in the least…"

Dottie's laughter sounded like music to Clint's ears, and for a moment he wished he could actually go back to Montana for Christmas. But then he remembered a certain nurse down the hall, and a young boy downstairs, and he knew he wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with them. "Yes, I know you wouldn't complain," Dottie said. "Do you have any snow around in New York?"

Clint looked outside the window for a bit. "Well, they say it's not gonna snow, but the way the air feels, I'm thinking we might just be gettin' a white Christmas after all. But that's not what I was calling about."

He proceeded to tell her what exactly he was looking for, and asked if she'd mind helping him out.

"Of course I'll help, dear! What a wonderful idea. I'm sure she'll love the gift."

"Thanks, Dottie, you're the best."

"Thank you, Sweetheart." If they'd been in the same room, they'd be sharing a hug right now. Dottie cared for Clint as if he were her own son, and he loved her as the second mother she was. Suddenly her voice got a sly tone. "So… it sounds like you and Nancy are getting along pretty well…"

Warned by the change in her voice, Clint rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dottie, we get along great." He paused, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"That's great! Are you two dating?" Yup, exactly what he would have predicted. A smile crept up his face despite himself.

"Nah, we're not that kind of friends," Clint said as he watched the fire again.

Dottie raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that? You seem to know an awful lot about her that most men don't know about their friends."

"Yeah, like what?" Clint asked, partly curious, partly amused. He was enjoying the conversation, and could tell Dottie was too. It wasn't every day he got to talk to them on the phone, so when he did, he usually made sure to settle down for a long conversation.

"Well, you know what shoe size she has," Dottie started, "you know what colour boots she prefers and what kind of style she likes. You helped her get an apartment – in the same building where you live. You were pretty tenacious about getting her and her mother reconciled. Oh, and she helped you pick a couch when you moved into your apartment, after you'd only known each other for what? A week or two?"

Dumbfounded, Clint blinked at the phone before putting it back to his ear. "Hold on, just how do you know that?"

"Know what, dear?"

"That it was Nancy who helped me pick my couch."

"So I'm right!" Dottie said in a delighted voice. Clint rolled his eyes, before asking, "You were just guessing?"

"Well," Dottie defended, "when you said a friend helped you pick out a couch, I highly doubted you meant Raul." She paused. "Although on second thought, I wouldn't have been surprised at all if you had let Raul pick your couch either."

Clint chuckled. Dottie sure knew him well. He returned to one of the other things she had listed. "But I only just found out her shoe size tonight when I was over at her place."

"And just what were you doing over at her place?" Dottie asked, not deterred in the least.

"We just had supper together. That's nothing out of the ordinary," Clint defended himself. Dottie grinned knowingly.

"Look," Clint said, giving it one more try, "Nancy and I are friends, nothing more, nothing less. Just friends."

"Uh huh," Dottie said, obviously not believing it for a second. Clint shook his head, and decided to steer the conversation back to the original topic.

"Well, I really appreciate you helping me out and all."

Dottie recognised that the topic was over. "It's not a problem, dear. I'll let you know how I get on. I'm glad we got to talk."

"So am I, Dottie, so am I," Clint agreed. They said goodnight, before ending the call. Clint put the phone down and leaned back against the couch. That was one thing taken care of. It had been good to hear the voices of both Dottie and Doc Johanson again too. Slowly his thoughts went back to the questions Dottie had asked, and how he'd told her he and Nancy were just friends.

He smiled as he thought about the nurse with the compassionate heart and the fierce personality. He remembered the sparkle in her eyes whenever they teased each other. That evening at the Crystal and Fire ball a few months ago, he had really enjoyed her company. He couldn't help but remember how nice it had been to hold her in his arms. Or how his heart jumped whenever she would laugh at a joke he made.

But they had also shared some difficult times already. How his heart had broken for her that time when she had come to him after she had discovered her mother had cancer. In a way he could sympathise – he knew how hard it was to know one of your parents was going to die to that disease; he had watched his father struggle with it and eventually succumb to it. And he would have given anything to spare Nancy and her mother that particular struggle. But he knew he could not do anything but be there for them.

Sometimes he would see a particular look on Nancy's face, and he would know she was thinking of her mother. She regretted those years during which she and her mother had been apart. Clint knew he couldn't give her back those years, but he would be there for her, and remind her to not focus on the past, but focus on the present.

So sure, he cared about Nancy a lot. He admired her for the way she stood up for other people's rights, and for her willingness to go the extra mile for friends and patients alike. She had helped him settle in New York, had stood by him when he had set out to prove Hector Gonzales was not Raul's father – even if the man had turned out to be the boy's biological father after all – and had helped him get his hospital privileges back when Oliver had gotten them revoked. Yet Nancy wasn't afraid to let him know when she disagreed with him either.

Clint grinned. Boy, had she been angry with him when she thought he was meddling with her relationship with her mother. They had talked it out though, and for that Clint was very grateful. She could be a formidable foe, yet she was a much better friend. Which was, Clint decided, railroading his thoughts back to what had started the trip down memory lane in the first place, exactly what they were: just friends. Good friends, but still just friends.

Sometimes though, he wondered if they could perhaps be more than just friends… Abruptly he shook his head. He was letting Dottie's prodding get to him. The fire had nearly gone out, and a look at the clock told Clint it was for the better, so he got ready for bed. He had a lot to thank the Lord for. He had just remembered how blessed he really was to have a friend like Nancy.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks Brian! :D I think I've only ever seen Dottie once when she's reading one of Clint's e-mails. Never heard her talk, or see her beyond that. So I'm glad you think Dottie's in character. ;) I did have a wonderful Christmas - and luckily we only got a very light fresh cover of snow these past two days. Haha, that's a new one for me - I only know Chicago as 'the windy city'. Oh - is this soon enough?  
**A/N2: **Dialogue from this first scene between Nancy and Clint is taken directly from the episode. I just added a few thoughts. And once again, sometimes you'll come across a word that's made bold - that was part of the challenge: to include certain words from a list in your story. Enjoy!

Part 3

A few minutes ago, Nancy had stormed into his office and had ranted about Oliver Crane's insufferable attitude of late. Clint sighed. He agreed the other doctor's attitude was just not right, but knowing why Oliver acted the way he did, had certainly helped him understand at least. He wished he could tell Nancy. He knew it would help her put up with Crane's excessive arrogance until the results of his biopsy came in.

"I'll talk to him," Clint said, watching Nancy's furious expression.

"This has gone beyond talking. Trying to coexist with Crane has moved into the 'life is too short' category. He has always been arrogant and insensitive. Now he's added abusive and unstable!" Nancy argued quick and to the point.

"I'm not disagreeing with you. Just asking you to let this one go," Clint said, hoping it would be enough. Watching Nancy's face, he knew exactly when she realised he knew more than he was letting on.

"Wait a minute, what is going on here?" She sat down in one of the visitor's chairs and waited for an explanation. Clint shrugged.

"Maybe we don't know the whole story."

"Maybe I don't, but it sounds like you do," Nancy argued.

Clint sighed."I can't say anything," he said apologetically. "You just got to trust me on this."

For a moment, Nancy was quiet. She did not want to give in to Crane. He had gone too far this time, and it was just not in her nature to let anyone waltz all over other people, leaving them emotionally shattered. She shook her head, knowing Clint had won this battle. Had it been anyone else asking her to let this go for now, she would not have agreed this easily! She put up her hands in reluctant surrender. "Alright. Consider it your Christmas present." As she walked to the door, she added, "Christmas doesn't last all year and we're not going to put up with this forever!"

Clint watched her stalk out of his office, and sighed again. He was glad she had agreed, and that she trusted him enough to do something so totally against her nature, but he had just scheduled himself a meeting with a not-so-sociable Oliver Crane…

* * *

"Hey Jelly Bean?"

"Yeah?" Jelly Bean Jones asked half-heartedly, currently more concentrated on his crossword puzzle.

"I was just thinking you know… about what Doc Cassidy asked," Junior added.

"You mean about getting that Master Galaxy System 3?" Jelly Bean asked, looking up to watch his partner in crim- make that just 'partner'.

"Exactly!"

"What about it? Do you know someone who has it?"

"Well, no, not exactly… but you remember that woman who was organising that Santa-meeting?"

Jelly Bean frowned. "You mean the one where we all got food poisoning? Yes, I remember!"

"Yes, that one. Well… doesn't she work for that toy store?"

Finally Jelly Bean caught on, and a smile spread across his face. "Yeah, she does!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Junior asked excited.

"Lets go!"

* * *

Ok, so he wasn't going to be able to get Raul a Master Galaxy System 3, and he really didn't think the boy would be interested in the 'Buckleroo Billy chaps and matching belt buckle set'. But after the talk he had with Raul yesterday morning, he had come up with an idea, which would most likely be even better than the other presents thrown together.

He just hoped someone would be able to help him.

As he parked the car near the **church**, he reflected back on those early days. He had just gotten to know Raul and his mother, and had felt so incredibly humbled when he had discovered they didn't have a home, but instead spent the nights in this building. Never mind the fact he had spent the night in the park himself that first night in New York – he had had the opportunity and the money to sleep in a hotel until such time as he found himself an apartment. His admiration for Ms. Garcia and Raul had risen as he started to understand just what their lives looked like.

When Ms. Garcia had died and had left her son in his care, there really hadn't been much of a reason to go back to the church. He had only done so to tell the pastor there that Ms. Garcia had passed away, and that Raul would be taken care of.

Yet here he was again. He got out of his truck, and went inside. He didn't have to search very long to find the pastor again. The moment the pastor turned his head Clint's way, his eyes narrowed, and suddenly there was a spark of recognition. Immediately the pastor excused himself from his present company, and approached Clint.

"Hello, can I help you?" the man asked.

"Hi, I'm Clint Cassidy," Clint introduced himself. The pastor nodded, introduced himself as well, then added, "I think I've seen you here before… you're a doctor right? You were Ms. Garcia's doctor."

Clint nodded, not noticing that a woman sitting in a pew close by raised her head upon hearing those words. "Yes, sir, that's me. Actually, that's what I was wanting to ask you about. Ya see, Raul, Ms. Garcia's son, he told me yesterday he was starting to forget what his mother looked like. So I was wondering if ya maybe had a picture of her, or something…"

His hopes were dashed when he noticed the pastor's expression falling. "I don't think we have…"

"I do!" A woman's voice suddenly cut in. Surprised, both men looked at the woman, who by now had stood up, and came walking towards them. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting, but – I'm Liz."

Clint nodded and shook hands with her.

"Leticia Garcia was a friend of mine. She and I used to… clean offices together." She looked down at the floor for a moment, swallowing away the tears as she remembered the kind woman she had befriended. Looking up at Clint, she gave a brave smile. "I had just gotten a better job a few months before she… Well anyway, I had gotten myself a camera – I've always loved taking pictures – and I came here. Leticia first didn't want to be in the picture, but Raul and I sort of ganged up on her." She smiled at the memory. "I have a picture with both of them."

She looked at Clint again. "You can have it. I didn't want to give it away, but… Raul needs it more than I do."

Clint nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

Back at the clinic, Clint quickly went to his office. His lunch break was nearly over, but it had been well worth the trip. A look at the time told him he still had about twenty minutes before his next patient came in, so he closed the door and sat down at his desk.

He took out the frame he had just bought, and carefully put the picture that Liz had given him in the frame. For a moment he stared at it. It wouldn't fill the hole the death of his mother had left, but it would make sure Raul never forgot what his mother looked like. Nodding to himself, he took the wrapping paper he had brought with him this morning, and within a few minutes the **wrapped gift **was hidden in his desk drawer. Clint chuckled to himself. It was a good thing all the gifts for the Christmas party tonight were already stacked up in the doctors' lounge, because Nancy's gift would definitely not have fit inside his desk drawer.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** And this is the last part already. Thanks everyone who read and/or reviewed! Once again, sometimes you'll come across a word that's made bold - that was part of the challenge: to include certain words from a list in your story. Enjoy!

Part 4

Clint closed his laptop, having just sent Doc Johanson an e-mail, and leaned back on the couch. It had turned out to be quite a Christmas. Early this morning, doctor Crane had had to perform an emergency C-section on Nellie, and Clint had assisted. Now Derek and Nellie had a sweet baby girl called Gracie, born on Christmas day.

After the small group of people who had been waiting for news on Nellie and her baby, had returned to the clinic, they had intended to eat some of the remaining food, and unwrap the remaining gifts. That was when Crane had gotten his biopsy results. Clint's lips curled slightly upwards. He was glad the results had been good, and somehow he knew that the other doctor would now be back to his normal level of arrogance and insensitiveness. Maybe he would even be more sensitive than he had been before… Well, they could always hope.

Then Junior and Jelly Bean had somehow managed to get a Master Galaxy System 3 for Raul. When he had asked them later in private, they had mumbled something about having struck a deal with an employee of a toy store, and… her nephew having two of the system… or something like that. He hadn't bothered asking for specifics, instead just thanked them, since they wouldn't accept any payment.

The picture of Raul and his mother had indeed struck the right chord, and Clint just knew it was one of those gifts that Raul would cherish for the rest of his life… just like Clint still cherished the picture of himself with his parents.

There was a knock on the door, and Clint looked up. "It's open!"

As he rose and turned around, he saw who his guest was, and smiled.

"Hey Nance!"

"Hey Cowboy," Nancy said as she closed the door. "Mind if I drop in?"

"Not at all, come on in. Want something to drink?"

"No, thanks. Actually, I was on my way out and I saw Nate, Beverly and Raul leaving just now, so I was wondering… did you have plans for dinner yet?" Nancy asked hesitantly.

"Nah, not really. Nate, Bev and Raul are going over to Nate's parents' place for supper since they couldn't go last night, so I was just gonna heat up some leftover chilli or something, and I'm sure I have a **candy cane **lying around here too."

A spark of hope came into Nancy's eyes. "Well, in that case… as you know I'm going to have dinner with my mom and Wendell… and… well, would you like to come?"

Clint blinked. "Well, I'd love to, but… don't you want to spend some time with just the three of you?"

"No, that's fine. I would feel bad sitting there, knowing you'd be here by yourself on Christmas day," Nancy argued lightly.

"But Elaine and Wendell didn't count on me." It wasn't that he didn't want to come – on the contrary – but he didn't want to intrude.

Nancy winced a little. "Yeah… well, guess you'll just have to tighten that belt a little, and instead of eating three horses, just eat one."

"Cute," Clint said upon seeing the teasing sparkle in Nancy's eyes. Then she turned a little more serious. "Come on, you really want to sit here by yourself eating leftover chilli, when you could be having a great meal, poking fun at poor me?"

Clint pursed his lips, and whistled. "Ooh, now what man in his right mind could resist an offer like that."

Nancy paused, seeming to consider the words she had just spoken. "You know, on second thought, perhaps I shouldn't have invited you…"

The chuckle reaching her ears brought a smile on her face, and she watched as Clint put his laptop away, and reached past her as he took his coat. "Too late. You're stuck with me now for the rest of the evening," he said.

Nancy grinned. "Ah well, I think I'll survive that…"

Clint stopped not too far from her, and looked at her for a moment. Nancy's eyebrow rose as she waited for him to say something.

"You know, I'm sorry you ended up with no gift last night," Clint said quietly. Nancy shrugged. "Well, in a way I guess it's fair. After all, Tippy ended up buying the gifts doctor Crane and I were supposed to buy, so she went through the effort of buying the gifts, even if we paid for it. It's only fair she got such a nice gift," Nancy said with a smile. "I couldn't have her not having a gift …although you made it incredibly difficult for me to give away my gift… those really were some awesome boots…" she added.

Clint smiled, his admiration for her growing even further. She really was one incredible woman, giving away a gift which he knew she had really appreciated. At least, if that hug he had gotten as a thank you was anything to go by. Unbeknownst to him, Nancy was thinking back to that very same moment, remembering how good it had felt to be held by this man's strong arms. But now was not the time to be thinking of those things, she told herself. After all, her mother and Wendell were waiting for them.

"In any case, we should go. If we don't leave now, we'll be late for dinner, and then I guess we would both have to eat that leftover chilli of yours along with that one candy cane."

Clint laughed. "Well, I could throw in some of Dottie's chocolate chip cookies in the deal too."

"Oh, you make it sound so tempting," Nancy said, unable to keep a straight face. "Come on now, if we take your truck we might still be there in time."

"Ah, so that's what this is all about," Clint said as they moved into the hallway and he closed the door behind him. "You just wanted to avoid public transport."

"Well of course!" Nancy said with a wide smile, and abruptly her vision was taken away as Clint's cowboy hat was pulled over her face. Giggling, she pulled it off again, and tried to return the 'favour'. Clint caught her attempt though, and plucked his hat out of her hand. He kept it out of her reach by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Eventually, the two walked towards Clint's truck, trudging through the snow, still laughing. Clint's arm around Nancy's shoulders, and Nancy's arm around his waist, both people glad they would spend the rest of Christmas day with their best friend.

**The End**


End file.
